What Do You See in My Eyes
by Fullmetal Demon Alchemist
Summary: Roy as a imporant question for Riza. Post Moive


What Do You See in My Eyes?

Anime: Fullmetal Alchemist

Pairing: Roy X Riza

Note: This take place about a year after the movie. The Further rank was never dropped from the military.

Also I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

Chapter 1: No More Secrets

Roy knocked on Riza home door there were going on the first date they didn't have to hide. She answers the door he got lost in her eyes. Roy stood the looking at how amazing lovely she looked. Her crimsons dressed that fall just passed her knees. Her beautiful blonde hair that was normal up was down and hanged to the middle of her back. Roy forgot what he wanted to say after he looked to her sparkling amber eyes, but let not jump a headed.

(That Morning)

Central Headquarters was buzzing as all officers were hurrying into the main lector hall. Further Gunman took the stand. He had been the further for a few days and he was making is first big rule change. "Attention" Further Gunman said as every one found a seat. "I have heard that many valuable officers were going to resign from the military because of some rules prohibiting couples," Further Gunman took a breathe then continued, "From to on there are no laws prohibiting two soldiers dating and getting married." As he said this he looked at Roy Mustang and his granddaughter Riza Hawkeye. They looked at each other with terrified looks. Further Gunman was not done he went on and said "with that the anti-federalization laws are gone as well. So any female officers who find themselves with child inform your superior officer immediately. Who will in turn inform me of you and how long until the child is do. So female with child will not be involved wars or rebellions. You are all dismissed." Roy and Riza sighed in unison. They had been dating in secret since Roy returned about one year ago.

"So Riza do want a date with out having to hide tonight," Roy asked Riza on their lunch break.

"Of course Roy," Riza said, "You can pick me up around six." As she walks back into the office the shared. That takes us back to.

Roy knocked on Riza home door there were going on the first date they didn't have to hide. She answers the door he got lost in her eyes. Roy stood the looking at how amazing lovely she looked. Her crimsons dressed that fall just passed her knees. Her beautiful blonde hair that was normal up was down and hanged to the middle of her back. Roy forgot what he wanted to say after he looked to her sparkling amber eyes. "So Roy where are we going to go for our date tonight?" Riza asks

That it he remember what he want did say. He wanted to say where they going. "We are going to San Jan and then for a walk around the park. We should get going." Roy says. They walked to Roy car and drove to the restaurant.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Don't comment about the restaurants name. It a random name! It slooks spaish because I had to studie before I started writing this story.

Chapter 2: Their Dinner

So there they were outside San Jan just waiting to go in. "Come on let go in" Roy says looking into Riza amber eyes.

"Yeah we should. How did you get reservations?" Riza asks staring into Roy's right eye (he lost the left eye was lost in the fight with Pride (King Bradley)).

"When Meas and I hang out when we were younger we made friend with Ryuu Achiha who father owns the restaurant and now it his so it was rather easy to get reservation."

"Do you have a reservation sir?" A waiter asks as the walked in.

"It under Mustang for two" Roy says as the got up to the waiter.

"Yes here it is right this way sir," the waiter says. The waiter led them to a table in the back of the restaurant. The waiter hand them menus. "Today's is special Shrimp Czar. A famous Russian dish it has fourteen shrimp, in a caesar salad with spice like cinnamon and cloves," the waiter says.

Roy hands the menus back. Then says "We have no need for this will have two special," Roy says with a smile. Riza just nods in agreement about Roy decision.

"Very well, what would you like to drink?" the waiter asks still speaking in a monotone. Although Roy and Riza feeling for each other were obvious to anyone you looked at the two.

"Ice water for me" Riza says looking in to Roy's onyx eye.

"Make that two" Roy says holding up two fingers gazing not at the waiter, but into Riza amber eyes. The waiter wrote the order down then walks away. Neither says a thing until the waiter came back with their dinners. Roy at this time had his hand in the pocket of his black dress pants feeling the soft velvet case in his pocket. There were two question he wants to ask Riza. If he got the answer he wanted to the first he would ask the second a little later in the park. They ate well take about their childhood and some of the thing the wonder why the other did. Finally Roy decides to ask his question. "Riza what do you see when you look in to my eyes?" Roy asks.

"Roy you only have one eye." Riza says laughing.

"Riza I being completely serious please answer the question important to me." Roy says.

"Right, I see a kind, caring, and loving man who I would like to spend the my life with," Riza pause as she saw a smile came a crossed Roy face, "So what do see in my eyes Roy."

_'That just what I need to hear' _Roy thinks. "While what I see is a considerate, thoughtful, and kindhearted person you is very fealty, the type of person I want spend my life with." Roy says. This makes Riza blushes so hard her face turn bright red. The bill came Roy pay it as they left.

-----------------------------

A/N1: Ryuu Achiha is a name from another fan fiction. It is there because I need a name.

A/N2: Sorry about the dish name I wrote this part after social studies and we were working on cavitations after western Roma empire fell and it just happen to Russia the day I daft this so no ask for the recipe because I don't know and I am not Russia.

Chapter 3: Roy Second Question for Riza

Roy and Riza walk out of the restaurant. Riza stared to shiver Roy notice this. "Riza please take my jacket," Roy says putting his black jacket around her shoulder revealing his dress shirt was crimson to match Riza dress. They walk into Central City Park. "So Riza have you ever thought about getting married and to who you like to marry?" Roy says.

"Well not real about getting married, but about whom I like to marry I have a good idea." Riza says looking at Roy with passion in her amber eyes. "Would you like to sit down?" Riza says pointing to a bench.

"Yes" Roy says. They sit down on the bench Roy clear his throat the says " Riza I know since we were both ten and I fell in love the first time I saw you," Roy paused and got down on one knee, "Elizabeth Hawkeye will you marry me?" Roy took a ruby case open it to a silver band with a square cut ruby in the middle of to square cut diamonds. Riza eyes widen staring at the magnificent ring. Her amber eyes began to could as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Roy thing is…" her voiced started to tail off. Riza wiped her eyes then says "Yes, Roy Mustang I will married you." Roy stood up and put the ring on Riza finger. Riza Now standing warps her arms around his neck. Roy wraps his arms around her waist. They looked it to eye with great passion. The embrace turn to passion it kiss that seem to last for hours.

When it finally end Roy says "Now no one can tear us apart." Riza just nodded she was still crying from the surprise of the only man she ever love proposing.

------------------------

A/N: Elizabeth is Riza real first name (I think). Riza is a nick name.


End file.
